Transpire
by Amaymon
Summary: It's their final year at UA High, what could possibly get in the way of Class 3-A graduating? Aside from a new villain, there's a new student also being transferred last minute. Keeping to themselves so much, they're definitely hiding something!


"No one will recognise you here."

Looking in the mirror and thinking to herself, freshly coloured green hair swayed as the girl shook her head, blinking away the excess saline from her contacts shifting into place.

"You'll be fine here, Eve," Chiyo Shuzenji, known as Recovery Girl to most but Grandmother to Eve, stood in the doorway to the bathroom. "Unless you're late on your first day, then I can't be sure what your teacher, Aizawa, might do!"

Stifling a small laugh and the urge to roll her eyes, Eve stood up straight and made her way out of the bathroom, towards the front door. Putting her black combat boots on, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, she took one last glance at herself in the mirror by the entrance hall.

Her dark emerald eyes checked herself out, frowning slightly, she realised the green she'd dyed her hair was almost identical to the green on her uniform. The notion of changing her hair colour again entered her thoughts, but her mind was quickly overtaken by how short she found the skirt to actually be.

Shuzenji nudged Eve with her elbow and tapped at her watch. Breathing a sigh, Eve knew the longer she took, the more things she would find wrong. Feeling as ready as she would ever be for her first day at UA High School, she exited the house and got into the awaiting taxi out the front with Shuzenji.

The car ride was silent for the most part, but nerves were starting to get the better of the teen again.

"What if someone does recognise me?" Eve stared outside the window, biting her lip. "If word gets out that I'm attending UA–"

Shuzenji cut her off instantly, "Precautions have been taken, but we'll deal with it together. You're not alone this time, Eve."

Truth be told, Shuzenji was actually worried some of the students might recognise her granddaughter from somewhere online, and if they didn't recognise her already with her appearance changed, then they certainly would if word got out that she was now attending one of the most prestigious Hero Training Academies in the world.

Thinking back to when it all began, Shuzenji had wished she had tried harder to discourage her granddaughter's parents about sharing Eve's quirk publicly while she was still so young. Ever since she'd gotten her quirk, and it was found Eve healed those in a similar way to herself, her parents had put Eve in the spotlight to gain fame early on. They had used a little of Recovery Girl's publicity to get her started, but then continued on getting her into as many roles for acting and modelling that they could.

Shuzenji never approved of how hard they pushed for Eve to be known and after confronting her parents about it, Eve's father had banned Shuzenji from interfering with Eve's life again. As much as she had disapproved of the ban, Shuzenji had respected the wishes of her son-in-law. She'd only heard from Eve once during that time before she'd shown up on Shuzenji's doorstep, suitcase in hand, two weeks prior.

And that was when Eve's mother, Shuzenji's daughter, had passed away suddenly.

Eve's mother had passed away during her second year of junior high, but when she found Eve at her home, she could tell from her granddaughter's appearance that something else wasn't right. Eve had changed in more ways than one and it wasn't for the better.

And the moment she knew why, her heart broke. Knowing she wasn't there to help her with her quirk, with the kind of attention it soon gained. Shuzenji made sure she would help train Eve through her final year of high school.

"Thanks," Eve smiled at her grandmother, bringing the older woman back to the current moment.

They arrived at the school just as everyone had been seated in their homeroom. The pair walked together towards Class 3-A. She wasn't quite sure if that's where she belonged, but her grandmother assured her that it was the best class for, not only her to grow as a person, but her quirk to be improved as well.

Eve could hear an adult male speaking to the class through the closed door and before she could react, her grandmother had already begun knocking. Feeling her heart begin to race, as soon as the door was opened by her new teacher, she took in his tired and unamused expression. Their eyes met and Eve knew it was too late to back out now.

"Just be yourself and you'll be fine here," Shuzenji pat Eve's back as she entered the class and went straight towards the dishevelled looking male.

Shota Aizawa and Shuzenji shared a quick few words before leaving towards the infirmary to begin her own work whilst Aizawa remained in the doorway. Looking up to meet her new teacher's eyes, Eve could almost feel how cold they appeared.

Aizawa was the first to break eye contact, but it was only to yell a directive to the other students inside. Once the class had seemed to do as he had said, Aizawa took a step outside, closing the door swiftly and leaning against it with folded arms.

"Your gran–I mean, Shuzenji, has informed me you'll be joining my class as of today," he clicked his tongue matter-of-factly. "I didn't have a choice in this matter, but if you're not cut out for the training we do in the top class, then I will have you removed. Are we clear?"

Eve nodded, "Crystal."

"Good," Aizawa pushed off from the door. "Before we head back in and get you introduced to the class, I've got a few questions. Number one, are we clear on all the school rules? General and the ones regarding living-in at Heights Alliance?"

"Yes, Shuzenji briefed me on them prior to arriving."

Nodding, he continued, "Number two, are we clear of when quirk usage inside and out of school is acceptable? This is something which can result in immediate expulsion if not adhered to."

"I am well versed in quirk usage," Eve quickly dug into her jacket pocket and produced a plastic ID card for her teacher to examine. "I've actually had my Provisional Hero License a year before I was meant to."

"Well, that not only answers my next question, but also raised another question for next time." Aizawa sounded somewhat relieved but also intrigued, despite being so monotonous. "Last question for today, as I've not been briefed on anything other than you joining my class late and that you'd prefer to keep your relation to Shuzenji on a need-to-know basis, what is your quirk?"

This question Eve hated to be asked the most. Swallowing hard, Eve spoke low.

"H-healing... kind of."

"Kind of?" Aizawa scrunched up his nose. "What does 'kind of' mean?"

"I can heal others, but," Eve scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, "I have two ways that I can heal. Both have a drawback to them. So, I don't really like using my quirk unless it's absolutely necessary. A life or death situation-kind-of-thing."

Aizawa stared down at Eve, thinking hard to himself. Beginning to feel a little awkward, Eve never thought she'd feel as much relief as she did once the door to the classroom was suddenly opened. A tall, no-nonsense looking male student requested Aizawa's signature on the attendance sheet. The student looked Eve over quickly and bowed, but didn't say anything.

Checking his watch, the dishevelled teacher mentally slapped himself for letting the time get away from him. Having only four minutes of home room left, he quickly ushered the male back inside and guided Eve towards the front of the class. She stood by her teacher's side while he made his announcement loud and clear.

All eyes were on Eve.

"Apologies for losing track of time, but we have a new student joining us from today." Aizawa glared at those who began to talk amongst themselves, shutting them up quickly. "I'm aware it's an odd timing for a new student to suddenly be joining us in our final year, but it is what it is. Eve, could you very quickly introduce yourself before the next class starts?"

Clearing her throat, Eve took a deep breath. She could feel the weight of everyone's eyes on her, but quickly pushed that to the back of her mind.

"Good morning, it's nice to meet you all. My name is Eve Sakino, but I prefer to be called Eve." Finding her voice even more now, Eve was able to speak much clearer. "I am from Australia originally but will now be living here. Because of work – my father's work – I've had to move schools often. I hope we can get along and all graduate from UA together."

Just as Eve had finished her speech with a bow, the alarm sounded to signal that home room had finished and to start heading over towards first period. Standing back up, she had noticed that no one had moved from their spots yet, Eve figured they were politely waiting for her to finish but also for Aizawa to dismiss them. This alone was new for her as her old schools were all so very disruptive and disrespectful.

"Yaoyorozu, could you please come here for a moment and Eve, please wait a moment too," Aizawa yawned. "Everyone else, you're free to go to your next class."

Aizawa introduced Eve and Momo Yaoyorozu to one another, asking her if she could show Eve around for the day and once back at Heights Alliance, to help show her around the dorms. The Vice President nodded enthusiastically and graciously guided the new student throughout the day.


End file.
